The Deleted Scene: Uzuki's place
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: what really happened at Shion's house when chaos stayed over and not like thaT ewww or maybe it is O.o and is a onedshot unless you want more! .
1. deleted scene

Summary: What happened when chaos was at Shion's house.( and no not that way perverts! Or is it? O.o) but she does find out a bit more about the mysterious chaos. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, even though tried to get them to sign it over to me sighs oh well.

Author's note: it's just a cute little chaosxShion that was originally a one shot but be came a chapter thingy. Also I wrote this for Yeshua, digi Chris and my good friend aeris1172, oh heck all of us Shionxchaos fans!

**Prologue**

Shion was talking to her old Boss at the Moby's dick café, When two familiar faces showed up, You guessed it Jr., and chaos. She had a smile on her face and introduced her friends. they all sat at a table to enjoy a peaceful lunch, when fate had to screw it up. Shion jumped up at the sound of her brother's voice, she ran into a corner and hid. While Jr. was trying to guess what she was doing, " Shion, what are you saying!" Jr. screamed with his big fat mouth. Shion yelled even louder as Jin came around the corner. Shion hid her face as Jr. realized what he just did. Shion regretfully talked to her brother, and ended up staying at her house. They we're all together having dinner, when Jin and Shion had an uneasy moment and Shion ran out the room. Jin asked forgiveness for this embarrassing moment, but chaos asked if Jin wouldn't mind him staying the night with Shion. Jin was pleased to see an old friend stay and talk with him. This was just a short summary of what happened before our story begins.

**chapter one ( or is it? O.o ) **

"Shion?" chaos asked knocking on the door, as he heard sniffs and footsteps towards the door. Shion peered out, her eye glossy, and filled with tears." oh hi chaos!" she said trying to sound happy, but failed.

"Can I come in?" chaos asked with a worried face.

"Yes, please" Shion said, moving out of his way. He walked into a traditional Japanese bedroom, but the only thing out of place was a bed with Bunnie sheets. Shion closed the door, and sat on her bed, and took her hair down. chaos sat next to her watching her hair fall and rest on her shoulders and inhaled the air "It's so nice here, it reminds me of home." chaos said, breaking the silence she looked at him, he smiled softly at her.

"What was your world like chaos?" Shion finally asked after a few minutes.

chaos looked up, with a wistful gloss in his eyes and said," That's not important right now, I promise I'll show you, but I want to know how you are feeling." Shion looked at him as he hugged her softly. She had a crush on him. Ever since they met on the Elsa little did she know he felt the same. chaos picked up her brush _if I could just know what her hair feels like..._, and told her to turn around. She did as she was told finding it a bit strange that he said that, a shock went down her back, not a bad one but a warm one, as chaos gently brushed her hair it was soft and smelled of lavender. chaos then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his lap, this made Shion blush. chaos put his cheek to hers, it was warm like Spring. He whispered in her ear." I'm here for you, I'm all yours." She leaned her head against his chest, and looked up to his aqua eyes so clam deep and understanding, she could get lost in those eyes. "Well first, I was walking to the hospital with my dad..." She started talking and stopped_ "Why I'am I telling chaos everything, even though we're close friends I barely know him"_ Shion thought but she continued until she reached their meeting.

"Well, that's a sad story I couldn't imagine how you and your brother must feel." chaos said in the soft, soothing voice. Oh how Shion wanted that voice to whisper sweet things in her ear every night, She went into her fantasy, it was always the same She would be in her room and chaos would come in her room, kissed her passionately and pin her to her bed. She would run her fingers through his silky, sliver perfect hair. But she was interrupted by chaos inhaling and whispering to himself, "your hair smells so good."

Shion smiled and said," thank you" she heard him gasp the ' oh my god you heard me gasp' chaos started to blush beat red. Shion wanted to kiss him and little did she know he felt the same way. chaos was thinking about her figure, and how her hair smelled and felt, and those soft pink lips. oh how he wanted to kiss those lips and kiss down her neck, or was he going too far? Shion stayed in his lap and then stood up and asked," Hey do you want to see something?" He nodded with a warm smile, she led him by the hand to a garden. She told him to wit under the cherry tree with her, he obeyed looking up at the blooming tree, and at the horizon was a sunset.

"It's pretty, huh?" Shion said putting her head on his shoulder he nodded.

"Not as pretty as you...er I mean" she cut him off with a giggle, pink spread across his face like wild fire. "Sorry If I rushed you into anything, It was wrong of me to just pull you in my lap like that..." he averted his stare to his bare and tan foot.

"No it's fine I actually don't mind..." She said placing her hand atop his, "well we should go to bed right we both have a big day tomorrow." She jerked up waiting for him to follow once he stood she swiftly kissed him on the cheek and ran off into her room. _What am I a giggly school girl...what I'm I doing?_

Chaos bid her good night and went into the guest room. He jumped on the bed with a 'plop' and let out a sigh, _what am I doing, I can't be doing this...she could get hurt.. Or worse die because of me..._ He sighed again. Then tried clearing his dried throat, but no avail so he got up for a glass of water. He strode into the little and surprisingly very clean kitchen. Taking a glass form an upper cabinet, he gulped the cool liquid down its soothed his dry throat. He almost swallowed the last bit until he heard someone go out the door. He gingerly followed the sound and found Jin sitting there all melancholy. They talked like old buddies would, then Jin said, "take care of her." chaos gasped could he know how he felt for Shion, "It's not like that." he said being dismissed by Jin.

Chaos and Jin went there ways and quickly fell asleep unknowing to the events ahead...

that's where we end it please R&R was it good or bad? No flames please I wrote this like months ago and I didn't really read over it sorry if it's bad and tell me if you want a chapter two of if this should just be a oneshot.


	2. mystery girl

Chaos was relaxing in his bedroom on the Elsa. He was listening to music until he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in..." he said turning off the music and Looking to the doors. In walked Shion, her brunette hair done in the same way she had it the last time they were together. He greeted her with a warm smile and hug. She returned the hug lowering her hands a little lower than he thought but she pulled away.

"How have you been chaos? You've been in here all day." Shion asked sitting down on his bed.

"Well I've been good just been thinking about things..." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh like what?" she asked curiously titling her head like she did when chaos spent the night at her house.

"Oh you know like things to fix and that boring stuff...haha!" he replied scratching the back of his head. Shion sighed and laughed too. She patted the spot next to her, hinting him to sit as well. He nodded smiling and sitting next to her. " so what about you?"

"Nothing much really chaos..." shion said pretending to stretch and "accidently" put her arms on chaos's shoulder. He blushed not saying anything and pretending it was really an "accident".

"So Shion do you want to go somewhere?" he asked finally.

"Sure! But where would we go..."

"What do you mean shion?"

"Chaos, dear, were in the middle of space..." shion laughed pointing out his window. He blushed averting his eyes to the ground.

"I knew that..."he said sheepishly making a figure-eight on the floor. Shion giggled walking back to his bed and jumping on it with a "flop' She put her hands under her head and looked to chaos. "So shion, why not we have a picnic here?" chaos suggested tapping his food maker. She nodded jumping up and telling it to make sandwiches and some wine. They sat down on the floor.

Chaos poured some wine into their glasses and handed one to her. She suddenly locked elbows with his elbow, making sure not to spill any wine. He gave Shion a curious look and she explained it was tradition to cross elbows and drink the wine out of your own cup. So they did, and they laughed and talked for awhile. Shion stared out the window, "Are you alright shion?" chaos asked watching her.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about something..."

"What would that be?"

"You said one day you would show me your home world..." Shion said looking back to him with a smile. That smile could melt chaos even if he was frozen for a thousand years. But reality hit him like a rock. He did promise to show her one day, but could he? He personally never wanted to go back there after what happened that one day. ((flash back))

"_HOW! HOW COULD YOU!" a younger chaos shouted crying in the rain. He held in his shaking hand a shotgun. "WHY? they were innocent!"at his side on the ground a child was sitting with her knees to her chest._

"_Oh my dear brother they were only humans..."_ _said a voice._

((flashback ends))

"Yeah, I might, I need to find out if it's safe to go there." chaos said.

"Well where is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean out in the stars chaos, which one is it?" Shion asked pointing out his window. He stood and helped her up. He glanced from side to side and then pulled Shion in front of him. "There.." he whispered into her ear. She followed his pointing finger to a tiny light.

"I want to see it..." she whispered looking from it to chaos. She scanned his tan cheek and she softly planted a kiss on it. Chaos gasped and blushed, but Shion simply giggled hiding her blush with her hand. "Chaos..."Shion started gently pushing chaos onto and adjacent wall.

"Y-Yes Shion..." chaos stuttered, even though he had dreamed of this he wasn't sure how to react.

"I wanted you to know something..." she was about to continue talking but she squeezed his thigh, " I've had a crush on you since we've met." she pressed herself against him she ran her fingers through his hair and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He sighed in pleasure and grabbed her hips rubbing up and down them, fighting with her tongue. They heard a snicker and pulled away.

Jr. Was leaning on the door post his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. "I can leave if you two want..." he teased laughing and grinning widely.

"Don't tell Jin, please!" Shion begged.

"I won't if you say "Jr. Is the best guy in the world." Jr. Snickered.

"NO WAY!" shion exclaimed

"Oh JIN SHION WANTS TO TELL YOU SOME-" Jr shouted down the hallway but Shion pulled him in.

"FINE YOU LITTLE BRAT! Jr.isthebestguyintheworld."

"What did you say?" Jr. Teased her holding his hand to his ear like an old guy.

" Jr. Is the best guy in the world." Shion said slowly and loudly, quite vexed at the annoying boy in front of her. Her fist were clenched and her knuckles turning white, mean while chaos stood in the background letting an anime sweatdrop go down his cheek.

"That's more like it Shion!" Jr. Said walking out of the room with a certain triumph in his voice.

But that poor boy didn't realize the door was closed and. 'BANG!'

" HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Shion exclaimed holding her stomach in laughter. Chaos' chuckles turned into a burst of laughter. Jr. Clenched his fists and to this day I swear there was steam coming out of his ears. Meanwhile outside in the hallway stood Jin rather puzzled.

"Didn't someone call my name?" Jin said scanning the empty hall. He shrugged and walked off. Jr. Stormed out of chaos' room listening to both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh I'll get revenge, Oh yes I WILL!" Jr. Vowed placing his frown into a mischievous grin, he rubbed his hands together, "Maybe I'll but lard in chaos' food so he'll get fat, nah that won't effect him but If Shion gains weight...hehe!" Jr. Ran off to his room to plot.

Shion and chaos came out wiping their tears away. Shion had her face hidden in her elbow all placed upon chaos' shoulder. They walked into the bridge, when Allen asked what they were doing chaos tired to explain. "Shion came in to my room to check up on how things were going and Jr. Came in teasing us and when he left he -HAHAHAHA!" it was no use they started laughing again.

"I guess you'd had to be there to think it's funny." Captain Mathews said to Allen.

"So chaos do you need any help?" Shion offered as he sat in his chair, she placed her hand on the top of his seat.

"Nah but thanks for offering Shion, you should go rest or do something you want." chaos said smiling and turning back to his work. Shion was about to say something but she stopped and went back into the cabin her and MOMO shared. She sighed and opened up her little stand drowns.

She gasped when she found everything she left here was perfectly folded and organized. She picked up a photo, in the photo was her, chaos, MOMO and Jr. Posing for an old western picture. All them were in the western attire, Shion and chaos were back to back holding Shotgun in their hands, and MOMO and Jr. Were holding hands and blowing on the tops of their shotgun. She chuckled holding her hand to her mouth.

She picked up another one with just her and chaos. It was him giving her a piggy back ride. They were in jeans and T-shirts. Both smiling and laughing, Shion chuckled again putting down that picture. She took out the old western dress she wore that day and a couple of jeans and shirts. Then she picked up a note, she was about to read it when.

"Dear Shion, I thought if we ever ran into each other again you might want to see these again, I hope you remember them as much as I do." chaos said standing in the doorway. She throw the paper down and ran into his arms.

"Thank you for saving these." Shion said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Shion I was happy to keep them!" chaos said embracing her back. Shion cheered dancing around the room. Chaos chuckled sweetly and caught her. "Your so happy why?"

"Cuz I'm with you silly!" Shion giggled about to kiss him, but Jin cleared his throat and Shion turned around trying to act normal.

" So Shion, are you up to a bit of practice?" Jin said raising one of his eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, but this time I'm gonna win so watch out!" Shion teased, usually she wouldn't do anything with her brother but she didn't want him to start asking her a lot of questions. Jin and Shion accompanied by chaos walked into a empty room. Jin and Shion bowed and took hold of their blades matching each other in combat. Suddenly Shion's sword was knocked out of her hand and headed towards chaos' face!

"CHAOS! LOOK OUT!" Shion shouted holding her hand to her mouth. Chaos looked at the sword flying towards him and he caught it! It was inches away from his face, his hands were on each of the flat sides of the sword. He took the handle in his other hand and arched in a samurai stance. He threw the sword and it went straight into the wall inches away from Jin's face. "Chaos that was amazing..." Shion whispered watching Jin trying to pull the sword out and yet chaos barely tapped it and it fell to the floor.

Chaos smiled and humbly said, "It's just a trick I learned." Shion stared at him dreamily and wide eyed like a little school girl. She shook it off smiling and saying.

"Hey why not challenge me?"

"No I don't want to hurt you." he teased winking at her.

"Yeah sure, C'mon." she handed him Jin's sword and took her stance, chaos chuckled and took his. He parried her attack and by-pasted her. She turned locking their swords she pushed hard on his sword and he pushed back knocking her to ground. Her competitive side took over she jumped up and they were locked in combat. She tried to trip him but he jumped over her foot and playfully tapped her on the back. He was floating upside down smiling.

"What now Shion?" he teased

"HEY! no fair I can't float or fly!" Shion protested making a pout face.

"Your right..." he said alighting to the floor. He pounced on her and put the sword to her neck as a signal. "But never leave your guard down, I win." Shion gave him a pout upper lip, he chuckled and helped her up.

"Meanie..." she teased sticking out her tongue, he chuckled and returned Jin's sword to him. "Hey wait a minute you can float like that? How?"

"Well shion I'm not exactly human Am I?"

"Your right hey jin we should try this again! maybe you two should face off!" Shion suggested but paused when flashing reds lights spread across the room. All three glanced at each other and nodded heading towards the bridge.

((bridge))

"What the hell?" Matthews shouted looking out the window in amazement. A girl who looked to be at the youth of 15 was fighting Gnosis without a spacesuit. She skillfully took out about 1000 in one blow from her hand. She did a somersault and landed on the Elsa window.

"Open..." came her young and monotone voice. Her eyes were sliver as well as her long curly hair. Her skin a light tan and her outfit was very abnormal on her sides were two guns.

"Wha? Who the hell are you?"

"Please don't ask questions I need to find him..."

"Okay but I want answers before we let you in..."

"And you shall receive them once I get inside, if you do not comply I will break this window."

"Sorry sweetie but that window is so strong not even KOS-MOS' punch could break it. What do you think your little girly punch is going to do!" Matthews said proudly. The girl's dark pink lips turned into a smirk and she punched the window with barely any effort and the Alarms went off.

"I repeat let me in..."

"OKAY OKAY!"

"Do not try to accelerate to get me off I will do to you what I did to those Gnosis who were following me."

"Yep she has us read too..." Hammer said in amazement. Right then as the girl left to get in chaos and co. dashed in.

"What's going on! Huh? Where-" Shion asked pointing at the broken window.

"Don't ask lets just wait and see about her..." Hammer said turning to the doors as they started to hiss open. Out walked the girl her face was monotone and she placed a hand on her hip looking at the ground and awaiting the doors to fully open before she lifted her head. Chaos gasped...

Sorry about the late update and stuff lol we had family issues and stuff ya know! Well dun dun dun! Who is this mysterious girl! Could it be an old friend of chaos or an old enemy? Maybe an old girlfriend?


End file.
